<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lady of the Towers by Waterbred_Fireblower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855003">Lady of the Towers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterbred_Fireblower/pseuds/Waterbred_Fireblower'>Waterbred_Fireblower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Towers, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterbred_Fireblower/pseuds/Waterbred_Fireblower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Awake, I was nothing. But at night, my life returned. I saw things clearly then. I understood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pennywise (IT)/Reader, maturin/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lady of the Towers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You leaned against the windowsill, your hands planted on the stone in a tensed up posture. Your face crumpled into a confused and distressed expression. But, your breathing was still and calm as ever. The breeze gently blew your hair, drifting behind you. The outside world was bright, and beautiful. You hoped it would always be. Because, tomorrow is the day. Tomorrow is when you will be crowned the Queen of the Tower, and it will be your job to make sure everything stays intact, when Gan couldn’t. </p><p>But, that isn't what you wanted.</p><p>It's never what you wanted. </p><p>At 14, you made contact with a voice whom you never knew. Of course, you had voices. Many of them. Who didn’t? The thing is, this voice was a real voice in your head. As in, someone else was speaking to you in your own head.You didn’t know at the time who it was, but you did do what they said. You were told to find something called “The Old One’s”, and do what they asked.  </p><p>So you did. What else were you to do? The world around you was dying, you felt as though that was the only hope you had. To be a child of the “Old One’s”. To be a new hope.</p><p>But </p><p>Despite their previous claims of protection and security, the “Old One’s” wanted something very important from you. A dark energy embedded into your soul, which you guarded. You never knew you guarded it, but you did. This evil force, hibernated on the inside of you, never to be awakened unless all purity was gone. This is something the “Old One’s” never knew.</p><p>And you hoped they never did. </p><p> At first, it was just you. But, when you were 16, they started to change their goals. They mumbled about Guardians, and Towers, Universes, Monsters, things you wished you knew more about. With these new goals set in place, new members began to show up as well. Those who represented a certain trait that was most important to Their plans.</p><p>For an entire year, the Old One's brought one child per month. This child would have to prove themselves, and would have an opposite whom they had to be one with. Of course, they never found their opposites until the second year. When they had the "Perfect 12".  You were not apart of this, in any way. In fact, they tried to keep you away from them, and them away from you. Of course, they all didn't care for you. Well, they were too busy dealing with other things. However, you had met one of them. But, only briefly.</p><p>Maturin is what he called himself. </p><p>
  <em> You weren't supposed to, but you were in a hurry to find the Old One's due to you finishing all your books. You rushed through the halls, ran down the staircase, turned the corner but accidentally tumbled over a boy who was just hunched over on the ground. You screamed loudly as you tripped over him, your heart almost exploding as you hit the floor. The front of your legs were still on the side of him when you fell, your face pressed roughly against the tiled floors. Slowly, you felt him stand, your legs slamming harshly down to the rough floor. </em>
</p><p>“My apologies, ma’am! I didn’t mean for you to fall! I didn’t exactly know you were there, or coming this way, or that you even existed for that matter! I- Um- Uh- Ahem.” His eyes darted away from you, but his hand moved forward to help you up.  </p><p>You hesitantly grabbed his hand so he could pull you up. To his surprise, you were very light, he didn’t need to put much effort into helping you. </p><p>“So, uh, what’s your name?” He asked shyly, his hands twisted together in an embarrassing mess. </p><p>You didn’t answer him. Instead, you inspected him. Everything to do with him. </p><p>“Uh miss?” He questioned, as you put your fingers in his curly brown locks of hair, which only seemed to be on the top, as it faded underneath. </p><p>“Um, are you okay there?” He asked, sounding extremely confused. You didn’t answer him, you just stared into his deep green eyes. He seemed pretty. He was pretty. He reminded you of one of those beautiful men you read about. </p><p>You felt his hair, how curly yet soft it was. You eyed him up and down, poking at him, seeing if he was real or not. He looked a bit uncomfortable, but smiled awkwardly regardless. </p><p>He seemed to get nervous, darting his eyes away from yours. His funny looking fingers started to play with the strings of his fisherman-looking rags of a vest. </p><p>You had only just met him, but you believed him to be the prince that saves you from the tower. So, you leaned up on your tiptoes, and went to press your lips against his. You fluttered your eyes shut, to make this seem as romantic as the books say. </p><p>However, he yanked himself back. </p><p>“Yo, uh, man i don’t know you like that, I don’t know you at all. . .uh, maybe take me out on a date first or something?” He blurted out. </p><p>You felt stupid.</p><p>So very stupid.</p><p>Prince? Wow, certainly. </p><p>“Listen, I didn’t mean to bum you out or anything, it’s just i’m not sure that’s allowed and I have only just met you. We can be friends, if you’d like though.” He said sweetly. </p><p>You smiled up at him and nodded. </p><p>That was how you had met. That was also the beginning of your weird friendship. </p><p> </p><p>But, nothing could have prepared you for his brother. Oh no, that was a complete wreck. </p><p>Let’s just say, thanks to you, Maturin had a terrible stomach ache, which ended in him vomiting out this entire fucking universe of nasty shit. Somehow, puking out his so called “Brother”. </p><p>It’s fucked. You never really saw “his brother” for at least two weeks. In fact, you never saw Maturin for two weeks after the incident. But, when you did finally see him and his “brother”, you were surprised either one introduced it by name. </p><p>You see, his “brother” never exactly gave anyone his name. If it was a he. Regardless of the “brother” comment, you always had that sense of it’s gender never being completely specified. So, you had asked if you could call him by a name. Any name that it would be comfortable with. </p><p>However, it never seemed to come up with a name, so you decided to take it upon yourself to help out. By suggesting names, that is. </p><p>It hated the names you suggested at first. Especially Bill, or David. You weren’t exactly sure why, but just shrugged it off. </p><p>You began to give up on suggesting names, so for awhile, it continued on being nameless. But, when you were reading a book about serial killers, it seemed to take mighty interest in a very famous one. </p><p>Albert Fish. However, Albert Fish usually went by another name. Robert Gray. <br/>Maturin’s “brother” seemed to love this name, and so, you began to call it Robert from that point onwards. </p><p>After awhile, you two had gotten closer and you would speak to Robert about things of your world, before you were taken here. One of which, being clowns of your world/time. Robert seemed fascinated by clowns, and so you discussed with him whatever you could. </p><p>One of these clowns is ‘Bozo’, who’s actor was originally ``Bob Bell”. Thus, it became ‘Robert Bob Gray’.  </p><p>Your relationship with Robert was different to the relationship you had with Maturin. </p><p>But, it doesn’t matter what relationship you had with either one, because now you’d have to forget about both of them and focus on your responsibilities. </p><p>Due to you not being ready for any of this, you began to feel heavy. You had to be kind towards Maturin, whilst being into his ‘brother’, but never having enough time to fully address your feelings, or spend much time with either one. Perhaps, everything was bringing about a depression you weren’t sure you could fully acknowledge. </p><p>You stared intensely out the window of the tower, attempting to calm down all your nerves. They were flying everywhere, to the point where it almost made you sick. Your thoughts were bouncing everywhere, that you almost jumped out of your skin when you heard knocks on the opened door, followed with the familiar voice of Maturin. </p><p>‘Oh miss!’ He started, ‘Knock knock!’</p><p>Maturin and Robert were standing by the doorway, Maturin holding some outfit over his left arm, and his other knocking against the door frame. Robert, however, was leaning against the doorframe, looking a bit concerned maybe? It’s face is hard to understand sometimes.</p><p>You turned to face them, smiling widely, before poking your cheek and averting your eyes up to the ceiling before saying, ‘Oh my! What are you two doing here?’</p><p>‘Can you believe we made you an outfit?’ He smiled proudly.</p><p>‘Whatever for? Why would you do something so sweet for me?”’</p><p>‘Oh, “whatever for” she says! Funny, huh?’ He laughed, nudging Robert as if he would get the joke too. If there even was a joke. </p><p>Roberts shoulders, and parts of its neck seemed to shoot up in a way that would remind you of that hospital machines heart rate thing, and how it would bounce to make those strange shapes. The way a scared cat would be depicted in a drawing. Roberts face was evidently annoyed, like it was playing flappy bird with but if it had severe anger issues. </p><p>It’s face started to become slightly distorted, it’s eyes wide and glowing. Just to make it worse, one I was stuck onto Maturin, as the other drifted off. </p><p>‘Don’t touch me.’ It bellowed through a demonic, threatening voice. </p><p>‘Boys! You better stop bothering her this instant!’ Another voice screamed from down the hall. To which Robert responded with a silent ‘shit’.</p><p>‘We best be going now, sweets. See you soon.’ Maturin smiled widely, handing the outfit over to you. </p><p>‘Will you be back?’ You asked, embarrassed. Your eyes looking away from him, due to how desperate you must have sounded.</p><p>‘You bet! I’ll always come back!’ He winked, shooting double finger guns to prove he was dead serious. Then, he raised his wrist up to his face, staring at his turtle bracelet as though it were a watch. ‘But, we should get going. You get ready!’</p><p>He turned to leave, giving you a gentle wave. ‘See you soon, Lil bug!’ </p><p>‘Yeah, see you!’ You called after him. </p><p>Robert watched Maturin leave, but it didn’t leave. Instead, after Maturin was completely gone, Robert turned back to you. </p><p>You smiled, looked down at the outfit Maturin gave you, and sighed. <br/>‘Well, I already had an outfit planned, but I could try this on. . . .’</p><p>Robert stayed silent, so you decided to keep talking. </p><p>‘Oh, must I be left to decide on my own?’ You tilted your head and smirked, opening an eye to peer at Robert before saying, ‘Perhaps, there’s someone who’d like to help me decide?’ </p><p>‘Oh yeah?’ Robert leaned against the doorframe, crossing its arms and grinning mischievously. </p><p>‘Yeah’ You responded with a shy smile. <br/>‘What if your decision isn’t what ol Matty was hoping for?’</p><p>‘Well, he loves me, it’s okay.’</p><p>‘How despicable.’</p><p>‘Oh hush! It’ll be okay!’ You said as you ran to your closet to get your own outfit. You turned around with a small smile and said, ‘Go sit! I’ll be with you in a sec!’</p><p>To which Robert responded, ‘Yeah yeah, okay.’</p><p>‘So, how was your day?’ You asked as you got changed.</p><p>‘Ugh, Mat gets so annoying! Talking about today on repeat!’ </p><p>‘Oh my!’ You peered around the area which covered you to look at Robert. </p><p>‘Oh, are you done already?’ Robert smiled, ‘Come out.’</p><p>‘You’ll laugh!’ </p><p>‘I won’t, I promise.’ </p><p>‘Hmmmm. . . .’</p><p>‘Please, i’m sure you look fine.’ </p><p>‘Ugh, fine, but don’t you dare laugh! I know you will!’ </p><p>‘I won’t.’ </p><p>You took a deep breath, before stepping out in a beautiful dress. (Here, I honestly just thought, why don’t you imagine yourself in a dress of your choosing? This is a self insert, wouldn’t want you to hate the outfit Mat put together for YOU, but whatever it is, it’s gonna have pommypoms) </p><p>‘Do I even want to see the other one?!’ Robert laughed, admiring how lovely you looked in the outfit. </p><p>‘Duh! You have to! This is Mats outfit!!’ Your body faced Robert, as your eyes darted everywhere due to embarrassment. </p><p>‘Well, if you look that good in Mat’s design, you’ll look amazing in your own.’ Robert shrugged it’s shoulders. <br/>‘Oh! You cheeky goon!’ You giggled shyly. ‘Now! Let me show you my own outfit!’ </p><p>‘If you so wish, you’ll look great anyway.’ </p><p>‘So. . . .why did Mat say “We made an outfit”?’ You asked, ‘I didn’t know you’d make something for me with Mat’s help. .’ As much as you didn’t want to make it obvious, there was the sound of an amused smile in your voice. </p><p>‘I. . . .I liked the pompoms.’ </p><p>‘The pompoms? Oh, how cute.’ </p><p>‘Shush, it is not.’ </p><p>‘Whatever you say, pompomboy~’ </p><p>‘Not even a good name. . .’ </p><p>‘Oh, and I suppose “Robert Bob Gray” is?’ </p><p>‘Yes.’</p><p>‘Oh, Bobby. Is it so bad to care for me?’ </p><p>‘I do not about you. Mat cares, but I don’t. Why would I?’</p><p>‘I guess you wouldn’t want to see my outfit, then. . . .since, you don’t care.’ </p><p>‘And if I truly don’t care?’ </p><p>‘Then I guess you could go. I wouldn’t want to waste your time.’ The last line, you spoke with so much acid. </p><p>If you were to be honest with yourself, your sensitivity was high, and as much as you wished to only be playing around, this did cut you. For someone you care about to admit they don’t care for you, was painful to say the least. Even still, in your mind, you were practically begging for Robert to stay with you a little longer. </p><p>But, neither of you spoke a word for a few moments. Agonising moments, which felt as though you froze time, being left with only silence. </p><p>After those torturous moments, Robert finally opened it’s mouth to say, ‘I guess I should get ready. This is the night all of us will become who we were meant to be. So, you should wear whatever you feel best in, because it’s YOUR night!’ Robert said the last sentence in a cheery voice, possibly even winking in your direction.</p><p> It said this before saying, ‘Don’t do things just to please Mat. He’s scum.’ </p><p>‘Robert!’ You snapped back, ‘Don’t insult him! Mat does his best, he is not scum!’ </p><p>‘Whatever you say, sweets. You know how I feel about him.’ It waved towards you. ‘You also know why I feel that way.’</p><p>‘Robert. . .’</p><p>‘Stop. I’m going to get ready.’ </p><p>‘Robert. .’</p><p>‘Do you want me to close the door?’ </p><p>‘Robert. Please, can’t you just try?’ </p><p>‘Try?’ It’s voice sounded irritated, like you had just suggested it play flappy bird, upside down, while asking out a celebrity. ‘Try what?’ The acid in Its voice was clear. Very clear. </p><p>‘Try to be nice at least! Only for tonight. Please. ‘ You sounded almost desperate, just wanting things to return to the atmosphere that it was mere seconds ago. Instead, It looked over to your direction, (which you couldn’t see of course), not caring much about what you had said. </p><p>‘I’ll see you at the party.’ Was all Robert had said before it left you alone in your room. </p><p>To which you sulked. </p><p>What a baby. </p><p> </p><p>~ At the Party ~ </p><p>‘I seriously didn’t know we’d make it to the end!’ </p><p>‘This is going to be a great night!’ </p><p>Shardik and Maturin had met up at the celebration. The world outside had dimmed, as the tower became a volcanic eruption of music, dance, and delighted cheers. </p><p>Everyone was having a good time, as they should. </p><p>‘’I can’t believe we didn’t die on all these trials and tests! Why none of us just quit is beyond me.’ Shardik paused to turn to Maturin, a cheesy smile on his face. ‘Is it because of our spirits?’ </p><p>‘That’s what the Old One’s say!’ </p><p>‘But, what if that’s not all they want? Not just our “Animalistic Spirits”, but us ourselves as something more sinister. . .’ Shar turned towards Mat, a look of distraught apparent on his face. ‘What if what we are about to do is actually something evil?’ </p><p>Mat took these all into account. He crossed his arms, and casually asked Shar, ‘What makes you think evil?’ </p><p>Shar quickly turned, checking his surroundings. The paranoia that radiated from him was almost suffocating, in a way. <br/>Shar wrapped his arm around Mat, before stating in a hushed tone, ‘It’s to do with that guy. . . .the one who’s “here by mistake”, yeah?’</p><p>‘Who? Robert?’</p><p>‘It has a name?’ </p><p>‘Yeah. . . .’ </p><p>‘What was that guys purpose? Something about that guy feels wrong. . .feels evil.. . . .’ </p><p>‘I doubt it’s evil! You are crazy, Shar!’ Mat had pulled away from Shar, the suspicious behaviour going by almost unnoticed to Shar. </p><p>‘What? No, please, Maturin listen! I can feel it! Something very bad is going to happen due to it!’ </p><p>‘Please. . . .stop’</p><p>‘Do you even know how the guy got here?’ </p><p>‘Um. . . .no I don’t! Haha!’ </p><p>‘Mat, I believe there was something we needed to talk about.’  The voice belonged to neither Mat or Shar. It belonged to Robert. </p><p>‘Wh-’ Mat had turned to look up at Robert all dressed in a clown get up. It’s hair was up in points, that curled at the top, looking very unique. It wore a crappily made clown outfit, one that looked like a cheap cosplay but bandages for sleeves and plastic plates for the neck piece. </p><p>It smiled widely as it said, ‘Oh, I would more but, I see you are busy. Unless, you aren’t. This is very important.’ </p><p>Mat tore away from Shar, quickly going to Robert’s side. <br/>‘Well, gotta go Shar!’ Maturin called. </p><p>‘Wait, Mat-!’ </p><p>‘I’ll talk to you later! This is an emergency!’</p><p>‘Maturn. . . .’ </p><p>Shar was now alone. Thanks, Mat. </p><p>‘Thanks for saving my ass there, man! Shar is, yknow, a therapist of sorts. Not exactly good. For your sake, that is’ </p><p>Maturin put a hand on Robert’s shoulder, to reassure his loyalty to It. ‘Good thing I care for you, huh!’ </p><p>‘LETGOLETGO’ It screeched at him, so Mat pulled his hand off of It immediately. ‘Please don’t ever touch me.’ </p><p>‘Okay okay! Love the outfit by the way! Gosh where’d you get it? Did you make it?’ </p><p>‘No, I didn’t. It was given. Now, will you listen? I can’t find her. She may still be upset with me.’ </p><p>‘Upset with you? Why would she be upset?’ </p><p>‘She was just sensitive about a comment I made. I haven’t seen her here ONCE! But, she’s not in her room, either!’ </p><p>‘What did you say?’ </p><p>‘That’s irrelevant. I was going to make it up to her tonight.’ </p><p>‘What, like an apology? Your first apology ever?’ </p><p>‘No! No “apology”. I’m not that pathetic’ </p><p>‘Oh yeah? Then what?’ </p><p>Robert put a hand to the back of It’s neck, It’s face suddenly becoming flushed. Surprisingly, this went by unnoticed. ‘Unimportant. Can we just find her?’ </p><p>‘Well, depending on how bad your comment was, should we even? You know how people get?’ </p><p>‘What do you mean?’ </p><p>‘She’s going to need space if you really hurt her. But, that’s just common sense, if it harmed her deeply, it may just wound her more to if she sees you becau-’ </p><p>‘Alright alright! Shut up, you’re voice is annoying.’ </p><p>Maturin crossed his arms and frowned, a slight pink hue on his cheeks. But, he said nothing. </p><p>‘Can we just find her? I just want this crap over with.’ </p><p>‘. . . .’ Maturin sighed in annoyance, ‘Let’s go check her room, and hope you don’t hurt her again.’ </p><p>‘I-I didn’t hurt her!’ </p><p>‘Don’t fight me on this, alright? Let’s just find her.’ </p><p>Robert stayed silent. </p><p>‘I know you’ve checked her room, but perhaps she’s there now. Wouldn’t hurt to see.’ </p><p>Mat began to explain how it wouldn’t take long, when a loud noise erupted through the room. A voice, speaking of a performance, a queen, a dancer. </p><p>‘Queen? We don’t have a queen. . . .but she was becoming queen. . . .’ Maturin turned towards the stage. ‘Wasn’t she?’</p><p>‘Mat we don’t have time for this-’ </p><p>‘Performer. . .’ </p><p>‘Mat! We have to find her, so I can get this over with!’ </p><p>‘Listen, Robert, I think she’s there!’ </p><p>‘Her? A performer? She’s knowledgeable, but not a performer.’</p><p>‘Clearly, you don’t know her.’ </p><p>‘We spent a lot of time together, Mat. She is not a performer, she-’ </p><p>‘Oh my gosh, why don’t you just clam it and look??’ </p><p>‘. . . .okay’ </p><p>‘Good.’ </p><p>Robert looked up to see a woman dressed in a beautiful outfit. One you would have seen a long time ago. Perhaps, if you had been by a circus, or carnival, or maybe a market. But, she was beautiful. And she was you. </p><p>One of the Old One’s had accompanied you to the stage. As, they were pretty much your guidance in this place, other than Gan and Madame Rose, since you first got here. They were pretty much the parent you never had. </p><p> </p><p>‘Our Future Queen Shall Perform for you. She shall prove her worth to Gan.’ They stopped midsentence, just staring out into the crowd. </p><p>Everyone was dead silent, waiting for their next words. </p><p>Then, they bellowed with laughter. ‘Prove her worth to Gan? By performing her passions? She, like all of you, have already proven your strength, loyalty, and ultimately, worth to Gan.’ Everyone nodded in acknowledgement, muttering amongst each other with things <br/>(‘Oh yeah, I knew that’)<br/> They thought were believable. </p><p>‘She’s been working hard lately. As she will in the Future. Now, watch as she performs her wordly tricks!’ They called to the crowd. </p><p>Everyone began to clap, and They started to leave. But, before They did, The Old One had told you to, ‘Remember to have fun, and be natural rather than forceful.’ </p><p>You smiled, held your hand up, and began to juggle one ball. </p><p>Two balls.</p><p>Then three balls. </p><p>You closed your eyes, as you juggled with ease. Everything was perfectly. </p><p>When you opened your eyes, a bright glow emitted from one, lighting all three of the balls on fire. Nevertheless, you continued juggling, the crowd watching with much delight. </p><p>It was watching with much delight. Yet, when It saw the balls light, It muttered to itself, ‘what is she doing. . . .’ but not out of worry. Rather, interest. </p><p>As you juggled, you slowly began to increase the speed, the crowd wowing with oos and ahs. It leaned closer to Maturin and asked ‘How long has she been doing this for?’ </p><p>‘Since you were barfed up, man!’ </p><p>‘Wait what? Since I got here?’ </p><p>‘Well, as far as I know, yeah!’ </p><p>‘Now, why would she do that?’ </p><p>After a few moments longer, you threw all three up in the air, caught two, and crushed all three of them with your hands. Once, you pulled your hands away, there was nothing but slight smoke and ashy fingers. </p><p>The crowd went WILD! Maturin was clapping away enthusiastically, while Robert gave formal compliments. </p><p>‘Oh sweeties!’ You called to the crowd. ‘That ws but a simple warm up! Now, it’s time for some real fun! Some. . . .acrobatics if you will?’ <br/>‘What are you doing. . . .’ It had questioned, with great interest. </p><p>‘However! This performance is dedicated to someone. Someone who I hope is here now, because they weren’t always.’ </p><p>It looked up at you. It’s face lit up with an expression no one had ever seen. </p><p>One no one had seen then, either. </p><p>‘Well, that could be anyone! She was here before EVERYONE!’ Maturin giggled before he fell silent.</p><p>The two of them watched you doing your little performance, before It said, ‘Out of everyone here, who do you think she’d dedicate this to?’ </p><p>‘I don’t care much. I’ll always be proud of her, regardless of who her affections are for. Okay? She always does things for someone. And, maybe it hurts to know who that someone is. And how that someone doesn’t appreciate everything she does.’ Maturin looks up at you, painfully. But, you couldn’t notice, as you were dancing. </p><p>‘Do you understand, Robert?’ </p><p>‘Yes, Maturin. Yes, I do.’</p><p> </p><p>  - </p><p>You sat upon your bed, reading a book. Slowly, the words on the pages began to twist themselves into eyes. </p><p>‘What the?’ You said to yourself, thinking you were just a little tired. </p><p>Your candle began to flicker beside you, and suddenly a wide mouth stretched across the pages. </p><p>‘Oh crap!’ You screeched as you dropped the book to the bed, and closed your eyes. <br/>When you opened them again, you saw two large hands sticking out of it. Bright yellow flame-like textures arose from the book, yet they never burnt the bed or the book. Just simply emitted from there. </p><p>The two hands pulled at the covers, but not the take them. No, it was to pull itself out. Part of it, at least. The head of a clown, with pointed hair that curled at the ends, pure black eyes, a red nose, and an evil grin. The only body parts you could see were the hands, head, and neck. But, the neck was torn, lots of flesh tearing from it, as though it had been worn out and stretched. </p><p>‘R-robert? What are you doing in my book?’ </p><p>It looked at you, it’s smile wide and bloodied. In a voice that was intended to be cheerful (but ended up so much worse), It croaked out ‘I’m a little turtle!’</p><p>You lost it. You began to laugh heavily, almost snorting as you did so. ‘Oh you! If Mat saw that! Oh my Lords!’ You closed your eyes, laughing so hard you almost teared up. </p><p>‘He’d go to the moon! Little turtle, haha!’ You began to open your eyes again, but opened them fully when you saw the body had stretched itself from the book. ‘Oh!’ </p><p>‘Tell me. . .’ It spoke. </p><p>‘Huh. . .?’ </p><p>‘Do you know. . .’ </p><p>‘What?’</p><p>‘What it’s like to glow?’ </p><p>‘W-well! I’ve never experienced “what it’s like to glow”, so no!’ </p><p>‘Don’t you remember? It made you feel so light. . . .’ It breathed into your face, despite the fact it didn’t exactly need to breathe. ‘Like you were F L O A T I N G ?’ </p><p>What? What was Robert on about? You had never experienced this. . . . have you? <br/>Around your eyes, it began to sting. A strange light you were once familiar with began to float in and around your eyes. ‘I. . . .I’ </p><p>You quickly turned from Robert, pushing It’s face away from you gently, but with enough force to be a distance away. ‘N-no! That’s fake!’ </p><p>‘When the lights have died, you make them-’ </p><p>‘Oh gods you’re melting!’ You screeched, pulling your hand away from It. It’s face was indeed melting. </p><p>‘Don’t you want to feel light again?’ </p><p>‘I. . .I do not know of what you speak. The lights have dimmed.’ </p><p>‘. . . . . . . . . . . .’ Robert began to twitch, it’s eyes were focused on you, but slowly one of the drifted off. </p><p>‘Um. . .Robert?’ You asked hesitantly. ‘Robert, you’re kinda freaking me out. . . .’</p><p>‘Freaking you out? Okay, how about this, close your eyes and count to 3’</p><p>‘What? I. . . .’</p><p>‘I know how it sounds, it’s okay’ </p><p>‘Well. . . .okay. . . .I mean, I don't see much of a point, but okay. . . .’ You closed your eyes, confusion sprouting all throughout you. ‘1. . . . .2. . . . .3. . . . .?. . .Oh Lords!’ </p><p>When you opened your eyes, you saw Robert above you. ‘What-what are you doing? Robert what is this?’ </p><p>‘A human tradition.’ </p><p>‘Wh-’ </p><p>Then It’s lips were on yours, pushing against you gently, but needfully. </p><p>You pulled away from It, panting softy underneath It. ‘Wh-why? You aren’t even human?’ </p><p>‘It’s my apology.’ </p><p>‘I-I forgive you.’ </p><p>Your fingers laced in with the hair It made so real, and the two of you were crashing together. Tongues, teeth, and lots of saliva. </p><p> - </p><p>  You both lay on the bed in silence. It was almost uncomfortable, yet somehow wasn’t. The atmosphere around It was never uncomfortable, and if somehow it was, the uncomfortableness never lasted for long. </p><p>After a while, you decided to break the silence. </p><p>‘So. . .that was. . . .good.’ <br/>‘Well, of course. Humans like that stuff.’ </p><p>‘But, why would you do something like. . .this? Is this a fling or? </p><p>‘I. . . .just wanted this night to be good, okay?’ </p><p>‘Yes, but what if They find out? Oh gods, what if Mat finds out? This is bad!’ </p><p>‘Mat won’t find out. I won’t say anything. Plus, even if he did, it wouldn’t matter much!’</p><p>‘Because, we’ll move on?’ </p><p>‘Well not exactly.’</p><p>You sat up, your hands on your cheeks as you looked at the burning candle. <br/>‘I think I need some sleep, is all.’ </p><p>‘Let me say goodnight.’ Robert wrapped It’s arms around your body, It’s soft lips pressing against your revealed back. </p><p>‘A-alright, but make it quick.’ You whimpered, you tried not to moan as it kissed the back of your neck softly. </p><p>It tucked you in bed, getting you all settled. You smiled up at Robert, to which it responded by kissing your cheek. </p><p>Once it was sure you were comfortable, and ready to sleep, It smiled widely and began to tell a story. </p><p>One you didn’t know. </p><p>‘There was once a beautiful girl. One who treated all fairly. But, soon she’d have to change her ways to become Queen. Two individuals seemed to love her, but soon only one would truly love her. Depending on what path she chooses. If she chooses to be loving and fair, she will be loved by scum. But, she may choose to float in a blissful void, to love the monster within it and be it’s Queen of Fear.’ </p><p>Your eyes were so heavy, you couldn’t even think about what was being said. You started to drift off as It said, ‘But, it’s all up to you. Goodnight, my dear.’ </p><p>Everything was dark then. You were asleep, but not fully. Deep down, you heard a voice. At first, it was a mere whisper, but after a while, you heard it everywhere. It was asking a simple question, yet you couldn’t answer. Because you didn’t know. <br/>Where’s your necklace? It asked Oh, where’s your necklace? </p><p>But, you didn’t know.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not sure if I want to continue this, do people want me to?</p><p>Also, this was bADLY edited, and I do not have a beta reader</p><p>G O O D N I G H T </p><p>I am also forever quarantined, and have nothing better to do, suck my dick</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>